Hoshizora Miyuki
Hoshizora Miyuki is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairytales. Although she is a scatterbrain and gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she's happy, she's fond of saying "Ultra happy!". Miyuki's Cure Ego is . She controls the power of light. Personality History Miyuki was the first Cure to meet Candy, although it is unknown how they met at the time. After meeting Candy, Miyuki promises to help her collect the Cure Decor and revive the Queen of Maerchen Land. Cure Happy " Kirakira Sparkling Light of the Future!" キラキラ輝く未来の光！ "Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. As a Cure, Miyuki's hair becomes bright pink with her bangs remaining the same and her hairstyle becoming long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. She wears a silver tiara with a pink gem in the center and two angel wings attached at the sides in her hair. Her outfit is very pink and frilly, with feather-layered sleeves with small pink beads at the top, a pink bow with a golden medallion at her chest, dark pink tights and nearly knee-length white boots with light pink folds at the top with small hot pink ribbons, and light pink toetips. Her top has two, flower-like petal segments behind her. Her white arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons at the wrists. Appearence In her normal form, Miyuki has dark pink hair with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She has matching pink eyes and is normally seen in a light pink, long sleeved dress with a hot pink ruffled skirt below, plus a pink hoodie with yellow lining. She wears her school uniform with a pink tie, and is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize her uniform with a sweater. Etymology Hoshizora (星空) means "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of "holy light". Miyuki (みゆき) there are many meanings to her name when written in hiragana, but the best that relates to her means "beautiful happiness". Trivia *Cure Happy is the second Pretty Cure to have pink pigtails after Cure Melody of Suite Pretty Cure. She is the third leader to have pigtails overall. *She is the fifth pretty cure to have pink hair. Before her being Cure Dream of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Passion (transformed only) from Fresh Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom (transformed only) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure. *Cure Happy is the second Cure to have a catchphrase involving happiness, after Cure Peach of Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Cure Happy is the second lead Cure to be start out as a new girl at her school, after Tsubomi. *Miyuki shares her first name with Chinen Miyuki. Gallery Cure Happy.PNG|Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki's profile on Toei Animation's website Happyyy.jpg|Hoshizora Miyuki : Cure Happy Smileprettycure8162.jpg Smile pretty cure 8712.jpg Story smile precure.jpg Smile precure character.jpg 377877 217530448327581 100002118824621 476402 753161006 n.jpg M&c.jpg|Miyuki and Candy undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Stubs Category:pink precures